Ghostly Returns 2
by Princess-Of-Dreams
Summary: Doyle meets Wesley


Ghostly Returns, 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Joss owns them all, and I will NEVER forgive him for killing Doyle.  
  
Authors Notes: I have never seen an episode of Angel with Wesley in it, so he may be a bit out of character. I know Doyle died a few seasons ago, but this just won't leave me alone until I write it. It's a good idea to read "Ghostly Returns" before this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a week since Doyle had returned to Earth as a ghost. Cordelia was thrilled to have him back, as was Angel. Even Phantom Dennis had adapted to sharing his position as Cordelia's resident ghost. Doyle spent a lot of his time at the office. He no longer needed to eat or drink, but he had discovered that he was still capable of doing both. So he was still able to enjoy his Scotch. He also discovered that he didn't get drunk nearly as easily.  
  
Then came the day when Doyle met Wesley.  
  
Angel had returned from killing some demon, and he, Doyle and Cordelia were sitting around, doing nothing. Well, Cordelia was flicking through the latest magazines, Angel was polishing an axe, and Doyle was experimenting with his newfound ghostliness. The door opened and someone entered. "Hello? Angel, are you here?" Angel looked up. "In my office." The man walked into the office, and Cordelia stood up. "Where have you been? " Cordelia demanded. "I have had so much to do this week and you've been off doing who knows what in who knows where! I could've used some help at times, you know!" "Cordelia, I, um, yes, well, I've been.busy." "Too busy to help?!" Cordy was about to give the man what for, Angel saw. "Cordelia, calm down. I'm sure Wesley has a good reason for his absence." Wesley nodded, as Doyle walked through the door, which was thankfully open. Doyle, while able to walk through walls and doors, preferred not to. "Hey, who's this?" he looked up from the racing guide. "Angel, man, interested betting on a horse on Saturday? It's a sure win." "No. Doyle, this is Wesley Wyndem-Price. Wesley, this is Doyle." Wesley looked a little shocked. Actually, he looked very shocked. "Doyle? But I thought he was ." "Dead? Yep. Still am, actually." " You're a ghost?" Doyle nodded. "Have been for a week and two days. So, how do you know Angel and Cordelia?" "Wesley knew us both from Sunnydale." Angel said. "He was a watcher for a time. But he's now a Rogue Demon Hunter." Doyle raised his eyebrows. "Rogue Demon Hunter, hey?" Wesley straightened a little, looking proud. "Yes, that is correct. It's a very exciting profession. Never know where it's going to take you." "I'll bet." Cordelia rolled her eyes, and handed Wesley a pile of books. "You, Mr. Rogue Demon Hunter, are going to help me organise the bookshelves." She marched out, with Wesley following. Doyle turned to Angel. "So, he work here?" "Yeah, he does. He says he's a Demon Hunter, but he's really just an ex- watcher who needed a job. "He wasn't any good at the demon hunting?" Doyle asked. Angel didn't miss the mild panic in his voice. "Not really." "So he wouldn't go after me, would he?" "Doyle, you're already a ghost, and besides, you were only half-demon." "Yeah, good point. Two good points. Was he a replacement?" "No, definitely not. Noone could ever replace you. We ran into Wesley and he started to work here. Cordy wouldn't have let anyone even try to replace you." Doyle grinned. "Well, he doesn't seem too bad. How's he feel about gambling? Would he back a horse?" Angel shook his head and stood up. "Doyle, drop it. Let's go see if Cordelia needs help. Or Wesley needs rescuing." The two left the office. In the outer office, Cordy was standing over Wesley, who was sitting awkwardly on the ground, surrounded by large, heavy books. Angel moved to help the man up, while Cordelia glared at Wesley. "Am I the only one who can do anything right here? Doyle, get over here and help." Doyle started to pickup some of the books and Wesley helped. Angel went back to his office, and Cordelia raced out after a look at her watch. Apparently, there was some sale on at one of her favourite stores. Wesley and Doyle were left to tidy up the books. "So what's it like? Being a ghost?" Wesley asked. Doyle shrugged. "Good and bad. I'd prefer to be alive, but that ain't gonna happen." "I must say, it was a shock to see you. They mourned over you, and I think it hurry them to talk about you. But I'd heard your name. It was a shock to actually meet you." "Yeah. It was a bit of a shock to me when I found out I was a ghost. It takes some getting used to, I'm telling you. But you'll get used to me." "You don't mind me being here?" "Nah, man. I don' mind. You're a friend of Angel's and 'Delia's. You can't be that bad." Surprisingly, Wesley found that comment oddly comforting. "So you don't want me to leave?" "No. And I don't think Angel'd be too impressed if you left 'cos of me." Wesley nodded. "Thank you." Doyle grinned. "Shall we have a drink to celebrate?" He pulled a scotch from a cupboard. Wesley considered. "Why not?" "Angel, we're celebrating out here!" Doyle called. "Want to join us?" Angel wandered out of the office. "What are we celebrating?" "The team," Doyle said after careful consideration. "May we stay together! Live long - well, you two and Cordy - and prosper." The three clinked glasses and toasted to their future. 


End file.
